Bring The Capricorn Home
by DuoXKouga
Summary: Takes place right when everyone are with the Alpha Trolls. After a harsh rejection for attempting to make amends, Gamzee flees and now he's been captured by Caliborn! Now, the trolls and humans have a choice: Save Gamzee or let the universe be destroyed! Can they save Gamzee or is it already too late?
1. The Mistake

_**Bring the Capricorn Home**_

_**Summary: This is right as they meet the Alpha Trolls. Gamzee wants to make amends with the people he hurt, but they don't want anything to do with him and after Karkat chooses them over him, Gamzee flees distraught. Unknown to them, Caliborn wants the cod-piece and abducts the distraught Capricorn right before Kurloz's eyes. Now, they are given a choice: Save Gamzee or let the universe be destroyed until nothing is left. Joining forces, they set out to reclaim what rightfully belongs to them, but can they really save Gamzee? or is it too late?**_

_**Rated T: Language, Violence, crossdressing, kidnapping, possible lemon, and just because it's Homestuck**_

_**Pairings include Seme/Uke:: Karkat/Gamzee, Eridan/Sollux, John/Dave, Rufioh/Horuss, mentions of Cronus/Mituna, Kurloz/Gamzee, Extremely Possessive!Caliborn/Unwilling!Gamzee**_

_**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I do not own anything besides the plot.**_

_**Warnings: This will be a humanized version of Caliborn and Calliope. And yes, it's mostly Karkat/Gamzee and Caliborn/Gamzee. Get over it. You don't like it, then leave this fanfic alone.**_

_**'thoughts'**_  
_**"talking"**_  
_**~Chucklevoodoo~**_

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

Karkat groans softly as his Dancestor continues to rant on and on. 'Man, does this guy ever shut up?' Karkat thinks slapping a hand to his face.

He should be more happy than what he is. Looking up a small smile sneaks its way onto his face seeing all of his friends rejoicing and getting readjusted with each other. None of them knew what happened, but it has seemed that dimensions have merged and have brought them all together again.

Feferi is soothing a overwhelmed Eridan and Nepeta is hugging Equius. Karkat can see the group of humans and he gives a small wave to them before Terezi slaps Karkat on the back.

She gives him a large grin and he can't help, but smile back at her even though she's blind.

He just feels like something is missing from all of this, but he ignores it joining his friends.

A few feet away behind the ruins of what use to be a building of some sort, stands a lone figure who watches them with longing in violet eyes.

~You should go to them. They will in time forgive you.~ Kurloz's voice is slightly soothing to Gamzee, but it doesn't really do much for his nerves.

"How are you so motherfucking sure?" Gamzee whispers looking down.

Kurloz's large hand finds its way to the smaller troll's shoulder and he gives a half-grin.

Gamzee nods at him and he slowly makes his way to his friends, if he can still call them that. He can feel Kurloz right behind him.

"Hey, motherfuckers." Everyone stops what they're doing and jerks their heads to Gamzee's direction all landing onto the god-tier clothed clown.

Nepeta takes a step back and grips Equius' hand tightly. Kanaya's chainsaw is at the ready and everyone stands there waiting.

Gamzee looks a little startled and unsure before he bows his head in shame.

"What are you doing here, Makara?" Vriska spats at Gamzee who flinches at the venom in her voice.

"I thought I would..." Gamzee starts, but is rudely interupted by Nepeta.

"Thought what, Gamzee? That you would be welcomed here?" she hisses at him and Gamzee suddenly feels very threatened.

Kurloz's eyes narrow and everyone flinches.

Karkat can feel the tension and he sees all of his friends aren't very welcoming of his moiraill.

He sighes heavily and takes a step forward and another until he's standing right in front of the taller troll. he can see Kurloz's body tense and Gamzee's stiffens.

"Gamzee, I'm sorry, but..." Karkat begins and Gamzee can feel Karkat's small hand grip his as if trying to reassure him. "But you aren't our friend anymore. Not after what you did."

Karkat lets out a soft yelp when Gamzee snatches his hand away craddling it close to his chest as if Karkat had burned him.

Gamzee's body begins shaking and a strangled whimper comes out of his throat. Karkat looks at Gamzee and is stunned to see big indigo tears falling down his cheeks.

A collection of gasps is heard from the trolls and humans behind the small troll, but it is Karkat who is most shocked by the sudden display of emotion from the clown before him.

"I..I end our moiraillship.." comes the soft defeated voice and Karkat's heart snaps in two hearing the brokeness coming from the Capricorn. "I...I'm motherfucking sorry. I really am, motherfuckers, but I guess when you become a motherfucking monster, no one motherfucking accepts you."

And with that said, Gamzee turns on his heel and flees from the area and Kurloz glares at them all before running after Gamzee.

Karkat slumps down onto his knees and ruby red tears falls from his eyes like a stream.

Sollux hurries over to Karkat and embraces him feeling the smaller body shake as loud sobs escape from small troll.

Kankri stands there feeling disappointment building in him.

"How could you all just turn you backs on him?" the question comes out of him more cold than he wanted it to be.

"He...he killed Nepeta and Equius...He's a monster!" Tavros mutters out angrigly.

"We all have killed someone in our lives." comes the response from Porrim.

No one speaks, but a shared thought crosses everyone's minds.

'How are we going to fix this?'

_**End if Chapter 1.**_

_**Note: Wow, that turned out a little better than what I thought it would. Review and I'll see you guys in chapter 2!**_


	2. Captured Capricorn!

**_Chapter 2: Captured Capricorn!_**

**_Warnings! In this chapter you can expect: Violence, forced!corssdressing, kidnapping, and slight molesting/feeling up!_**  
**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_**

The soft sound of panting echos through the destroyed buildings as the young troll continues to run. He's gasping and choking back sobs.

He rubs furiously as his eyes trying to stop the indigo tears that are cascading down his purple tinted cheeks.

His foot gets caught on a loose piece of rubble and Gamzee's hands shoot out taking the worse damage as he skids forward on the ground.

He hisses in pain feeling rocks and small shards of glass dig their way into the flesh of his hands.

His knees hit the ground hard and he knows they are going to bruise and are possbily scrapped up as well.

He lifts himself up into a sitting position and he whimpers as he flexes his injured hands and he can feel the blood ooze out the cuts.

His god-tier is cut open around his knees and he can clearly see some small cuts littering his knees. He lets out a frustrated cry and slams his hands down onto the ground letting his tears fall.

'Why can't I be happy?' Gamzee sobs miserably into his hands and his body shakes as he cries. 'I didn't mean to hurt them..I...I just lost control and Karkat brought me back to my senses.'

At the thought of his ex-moiraill, a loud cry escapes from his lips as Gamzee hunches over curling into a small ball. His arms wrap around his legs careful of his knees.

'Karkat...' the lone bard wipes his tears away only to have new ones make new trails down his cheeks. 'Why didn't you defend me? Did I mean that little to you? Maybe he was right. I was a shitty friend to the motherfucker.'

Gamzee flips out backwards narrowly dodging a bullet that strikes the ground right he was sitting not more than a mere second ago.

"You should have just stayed still." a gruff voice calls out to the bard. "You're pathetic misery would have ended right then and there."

Red meets violet as Gamzee lays his eyes upon his assailant. A tall lean looking guy wearing dark green pants, a black shirt with a weird looking symbol, with overrall straps in the same green as his pants.

A red bowtie rests at the junction of where his shirt meets his neck and Gamzee's eyes widen seeing a metal right leg instead of a regular leg.

Gamzee stands up and his trusty juggling clubs appear in his hands. This man wants a fight and he's gonna motherfucking get one.

An alarmed gasp escapes Gamzee's lips as the man vanishes before him and Gamzee leaps out of the way of a rain of bullets.

He lets out a strangled scream as a bullet makes a clear path through his ankle before he slumps down onto one knee grabbing his ankle as indigo bloods pours out of the wound.

"Damn it." Gamzee groans out as he looks at the man who is now grinning maliciously at the bard.

The man shoots again at Gamzee and watches as the lean body twists out of the way. The bullet shreds through the side of that ridiculous purple outfit and grazes the skin under it earning a hiss from the troll.

He steps closer to the bard before he delivers a quick kick to Gamzee's stomach sending the troll flying into the ruins of a building.

Gamzee groans as he feels pain shoot up his spine and his head throbs.

As the smoke clears, the man can see his prey laying on his side in the rubble. The troll is attempting to sit up, but is clearly distraught and in pain.

The man makes his way to Gamzee slinging his rifle over one shoulder and he reaches a hand down grabbing fistful of black locks and he yanks the bard to his knees.

Gamzee winces in pain and his hands grab at the hand in his hair, but gives a sharp cry when the man jerks his head back brutally.

"You got the one thing I need and you're going to give it to me." The man demands cruelly as he flings Gamzee through a nearby half wall injuring the strained groan that came from the bard. "If you don't, I'll just kill you."

Gamzee sits up coughing slightly as he glares at the man who is slightly taken back by the look and the man swallows.

"Go ahead, motherfucker." Gamzee spits out some indigo blood. "Go ahead and motherfucking kill me."

The man frowns clearly angry and Gamzee flinches in response to the gunshot that grazes by his cheek.

The man studies the bard before him and he smirks suddenly as an idea pops into his head.

"You'll make a nice slave." The man grabs Gamzee's hair once more and uses the shredded god-tier outfit to restrain Gamzee's wrists.

Gamzee begins struggling and he gives a silent cry as the back of the rifle meets his skull causing him to fall forward onto his stomach.

The man finishes the restraints and takes a ripped piece of clothe and shoves it into Gamzee's mouth before tying another clothe over his mouth as a gag.

Gamzee shakes his head trying to prevent the man from doing so and recieves another blow to the head.

Gamzee lets out a muffled whimper of pain and blood trickles down the back of his neck and a few tears fall from his eyes.

His head hurt, his heart hurt, everything motherfucking hurt and he was sick of it, but he knew no one would come to aid him.

The man jerks the injured troll up and Gamzee realizes the man is taller than him by a few feet and has black shaggy hair with dark skin.

The man looks at his captive grinning wickedly and yanking Gamzee close who wiggles and squirms in his arms earning him a sharp slap to his butt.

Gamzee groans in pain and he glares at the man. He attacked him and now he's groping his ass!

"Don't worry, Gamzee." The man smirks and opens a weird portal and Gamzee's struggles increase. "You'll be my slave and as long as you do what I ask, you won't get hurt. I'm Caliborn, your new master."

A single tear falls to the ground as the two beings vanish into the portal.

'Karkat...' was the last thought that went through Gamzee's conscious mind before he blacked out.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_**Note: That's chapter 2 for you guys! Review and favorite! See ya guys in chapter 3!**_


	3. Discovery

_**Chapter 3: Discovery**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Language, crossdressing, blood, and mentions of attempted suicide**_

_**Thanks for the review guys. Makes me happy! Caliborn and Gamzee are probably really OC in this chapter. Sorry!**_

**_-With Caliborn-_**

Gamzee lets out a soft cry as he struggles to get away from Caliborn. He twists and wiggles and squirms trying to get free of the man's hands.

Caliborn, on the other hand, was enjoying the feel of the smaller body. The skin was smooth and soft to the touch.

The lean muscles flexed under the skin and Caliborn grins seeing the indigo blood smeared over the skin.

Caliborn's large hands tear at the loose fabric of what used to be the bard's weird looking outfit. The troll lets out a startled cry as his skin is exposed and Caliborn doesn't stop until the outfit is completely removed from the grey skin.

Gamzee feels tears well up in his eyes as he's consumed with shame. Caliborn lets his eyes wander over the slightly curled figure taking in all the wounds and delecious looking skin.

Caliborn stands and makes his way to a small brown dresser. Gamzee lifts his head and surveys his surroundings.

It's a meduim size bedroom with a queen bed which is flourished with light green sheets and several large pillows, there's a large closet by the left side of the bed, the small brown dresser with a small bedside table, and a lamp lays ontop of the table.

Caliborn opens the first drawer and he pulls out a light purple outfit before shutting the drawer and quickly returned to the bard's side.

Gamzee stares at Caliborn before he's handed the outfit and Gamzee finds himself blushing lightly. The outfit is a long gown with dark purple embordiory on the edges.

The neck line is a v-neck and it has shoulder sleeves that has light peach colored lace.

Gamzee lets out a small squeak when he's forced to stand and he can feel his wounds except for his ankle being healed. Then suddenly his arms are yanked over his head and the gown slides over his head fluttering down his body.

The gown stops below Gamzee's knees and fits him like a glove. Gamzee groans when Caliborn grips his wrist tightly turning him around.

Caliborn scans Gamzee's now covered body with a pleased look and he bends down and Gamzee notices the first aid kit.

The troll hisses as Caliborn cleans the wound before wrapping white gauze around it. He stands up looking down at Gamzee before gripping his chin.

"You are forbidden to leave this room." Caliborn hisses into Gamzee's face causing the troll to glare at him. "You will be escorted to meals and to my room in shackles. In this place, you are unable to use any powers. You are as weak as a grub. Disobey these rules and you will be punished."

"Why should I listen to a monster like you?" Gamzee spits as he slaps Caliborn's hand away.

Caliborn's eyes narrow and Gamzee lets out a strangled cry when he finds himself pinned under the taller man. Caliborn holds the grey wrists to the sides while his lower body restrains Gamzee's legs.

"You don't seem to understand you're place." Caliborn whispers into Gamzee's pointed ear earning him a shiver. "You belong to me. I can do whatever I want to you and you couldn't stop me."

Gamzee glares at Caliborn before the man bends his head down connecting their lips in a rough, bruising kiss.

Gamzee's violet eyes widen and he bites down hard onto the offending tongue that sneaked its way into his mouth, but it's useless.

Caliborn smirks pulling away licking Gamzee's lips smearing red down Gamzee's chin. The troll flinches tasting the coppery substance.

Caliborn stands and makes his way to the door while Gamzee shakily sits up pulling the gown down.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Caliborn's eyes makes a shiver run down Gamzee's spine. "Be good, pet."

And with that, the man leaves the room and Gamzee can hear a key locking the door and foots steps walking away.

Tears cascade down the grey cheeks and Gamzee makes no attempts to wipe them away. Gamzee wipes at his mouth furiously and he spits on the carpet.

'Someone...' Gamzee thinks miserably as he curls into a small ball. 'Someone save me...'

_*HONK**HONK***HONK**HONK_

Kurloz stops running leaning over to catch his breathe. His head lifts up to look around trying to find the other Capricorn.

He lets out an angry grunt and continues to search the destroyed area. His eyes widen seeing a piece of fabric laying on the ground.

He rushes over to it praying it's not what he hopes it is.

He bends down picking it up and his eyes widen seeing the dried purple stain of blood on the light fabric.

'No.' Kurloz looks around and he sees more blood and more shreds of fabric.

He sees bullet shells and he picks one up before he turns running back towards the group he left behind.

After a few minutes running, Kurloz can see the group of trolls and humans standing a little ways away and he runs faster trying to get to them.

**BANG!**

Kurloz's eyes widen as he feels pain shoot up from his waist. He stops runnign and looks down at a small bleeding wound.

He turns slightly to see Caliborn standing nearby with his rifle and he feels panic seep into his viens.

Caliborn raises his rifle once more and shoots it again, the bullet piercing through Kurloz's chest knocking the troll over.

Kurloz hits the ground and he lays there for a few seconds before trying to get back up.

Caliborn sneers seeing the group of trolls rushing to aid their friend and he vanishes before they arrive.

Mituna reaches Kurloz first, face planting into the ground before he crawls to Kurloz's side. He sees the blood and starts crying.

"Fuck! Kurloz!" Karkat bends over the troll and stares worriedly at the bleeding Capricorn. The others circle around them and Meulin sits besides Kurloz.

Kurloz looks at her and starts signing quickly at her and she signs back. Her eyes widen and the signs become more rapid.

"No, you gotta be lying!" Muelin's shrill voice pierces the air and she tears the fabric out of his hands.

A collected group of gasps is heard as they see the bloody fabric. Karkat's eyes widen the most and he reaches over snatching the fabric away.

"Th..This is Gamzee's god-tier!" He jerks his head to look at Kurloz in shock. "Where is Gamzee?!"

Kurloz signs to Meulin before he passes out from the pain. Kurloz is taken to a small make shift shelter by Porrim and Rose who attempt to fix him up.

Muelin turns to look at Karkat who's shaking and red tears are threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Kurloz says that Gamzee was no where to be found, but..." She whipsers softly and her voice increases as she continues. "He said he found scraps of fabric and blood in an area that looks like a fight had taken place. He found bullet shells and Gamzee's blood. He said that Gamzee was taken."

"Who would take Gamzee?" comes the voice of Dirk who moves forward putting his hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"Caliborn." comes the dreaded whsiper and everyone's eyes widen with horror.

_**End of Chapter 3.**_

_**Review and favorite. I know this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it will have to do. I'm off for some sleep. See you guys in chapter 4!**_


	4. Borderline Obsession

_**Chapter 4: Borderline Obsession**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: More molesting from Caliborn, language, some violence, a smidge of smut.**_

It had been a few hours after he had seen his captive and he sighes gently touching his lips with one finger. They held a slight tingling feeling when he thinks back to the kiss he shared with the troll.

Okay, it was completely onesided, but it was a damn good kiss! Caliborn's cheeks are dusted red as he thinks back to how sweet his captive tasted and he stands up knocking over the chair he was previosuly occupying.

He storms from the room and heads down the long hallway to the hidden room where he keeps his captive hidden from the world.

He takes out the large brass key and opens the door startling the occupant from his slumber.

Caliborn shuts the door behind him and gently shuts the door locking it behind him. Red meets violet as Caliborn licks his lips looking at the troll laying slightly propped up on the bed.

Ganmzee feels a shiver of fear run down his spine seeing the lustful look in his captor's eyes and his mind screams at him to flee.

Caliborn quickly closes the distance between them and Gamzee instictively scoots back from the edge of the bed only to be yanked back by the hand that grabs his uninjured ankle.

Gamzee lets out a startled gasp and he brings his hands to Caliborn's chest to attempt to push him back. Caliborn chuckles at the pathetic attempt and simple leans down so he's nose to nose with his frightened captive.

He cannot control his urges as their lips mash together and he shoves his tongue into Gamzee's mouth moaning at the sweet taste left behind by all the consumed Faygo.

The body under him begins writhing in an attempt to break free, but it's useless against Caliborn.

Gamzee's eyes water with unshed indigo tears when he feels Caliborn's hands slide the gown up to his hips. Gamzee lets out a startled noise when Caliborn's hand brushes by his bulge and with new determination, Gamzee sends Caliborn stumbling backwards.

Gamzee sits up and glares at Caliborn in anger and disgust.

"How fucking dare you!" The troll hisses at the cherub whose eyes narrows in anger.

Caliborn's hand sends Gamzee tumbling off the bed to the floor. Caliborn looks down at the trembling troll who touches his purple tinted cheek and tears fall from his eyes.

"You are jsut a slave! Nothing but that!" Caliborn states angrigly grabbing the troll from the ground and pinning him against the wall ignoring the troll's futile struggles. "You are here because I allowed you to live."

Caliborn harshly kisses Gamzee and presses his body to the smaller body enjoying the sparks that are sent up his spine.

He rubs his hips against Gamzee's earning a soft cry of protest from the unwillingly body.

"Stop! motherfucker, stop!" Gamzee has big indigo tears that fall like a river down his cheeks and Caliborn pulls away feeling his chest tighten suddenly.

Gamzee hiccups softly and slumps down to the floor when he is freed from Caliborn's grasp and he curls up crying.

Caliborn tsks before leaving the room locking it behind him. He storms down the hallway and punches a hole into a nearby wall.

'Why do I feel so strongly for that damn fucker?' He thinks angrigly and he goes down onto his knees. 'Why does touching him drive me insane?'

Caliborn stands and he goes to his room sighing.

"I guess, he'll make a fine consort." He grins at the idea and he chuckles. "A fine sex slave for my pleasure and my pleasure alone."

_**End Chapter 4**_

_**So, yeah. this is relatively short cuz I gotta head back to work for today! See you guys in chapter 5!**_


	5. Tag Teamed

_**Chapter 5: Tag-Teamed**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Language and Dirk/Karkat Friendship. And the slapping of a spider! This chapter is very short and I apologize!**_

Everyone is dead silent as they watch Dirk gently pick up the sobbing Karkat and craddle him close.

Dirk looks at everyone and he sighes softly.

"We need a battle plan." Dirk's voice leaves no room for arguement. "We have to save the clown."

"But how in the world are we going to do that?" asks Jane who looks concerned. "We have no idea where Caliborn has taken Gamzee."

Karkat pulls himself free and he glares at Jane who flinches back.

"We're gonna find my MOIRAILL!" He hisses at her angrigly. "We're gonna find him and we're gonna defeat Caliborn!"

Vriska and Tavros stand up looking offended and pissed off as do several other trolls.

"He isn't safe to bring back here!" Vriska shouts at Karkat throwing her hands up. "He's dangerous! He deserves...-!"

Her sentence is cut off as she spirals down onto the ground from the punch Karkat gave her.

"Shut up, spider bitch." Karkat growls at her and he glares at every other troll as well. "You're more dangerous than him. And we keep you around."

Okay that struck a nerve with Vriska because a single blue tear fell down her cheek.

"Regardless, if he's dangerous of not, we have to save him." Dirk states as he places his hand on Karkat's shoulder smiling reassuringly at him. "Gamzee is still a part of the team and we need him here with us, his friends."

Karkat nods and he holds onto the scrap of Gamzee's god-tier.

Everyone seems to agree and Karkat can see Gamzee smiling at him in his mind.

'We'll save you, Gamzee.' Karkat thinks hoping that they can fulfil that promise. 'And then I can show you how important you are to me.'

Karkat turns to look at the humans and he gives them a small smile.

"I know Gamzee has done some really bad stuff, but if Karkat says he's a good guy, we should save him." John smiles wide at the small Cancer troll. "If Karkat cares so much about him, then we should too. I mean, come on. We're all in this together."

Equius nods dabbing his sweaty forehead and Nepeta silently agrees with them.

Tavros looks down in slight shame, but looks up with a look of confidence on his face.

"All we need now is a battle plan." Jade says as she looks at everyone. "First thing first, we need to locate Caliborn. And then come up with a rescue plan."

Everyone seems at a loss because no one knows where Caliborn is or any where he could be.

"Maybe I can be of assisstance." comes a soft voice and everyone turns around gasping in surprise.

_**End of Chapter 5.**_

_**Note: I know this chapter is really short. I haven't been feeling very well and I really shouldn't be writing, but I can't let you guys down. Soon, Chapter 6 will up. Thanks for your patientence and support.**_


	6. Unexpected Help

_**Chapter 6: Unexpected Help**_

_**Warnings: Some Language, hint of Violence, and mentions of Rape/Non-Con.**_

_-Previously with Bring The Capricorn Home-_

_"All we need now is a battle plan." Jade says as she looks at everyone. "First thing first, we need to locate Caliborn. And then come up with a rescue plan."_

_Everyone seems at a loss because no one knows where Caliborn is or any where he could be._

_"Maybe I can be of assisstance." comes a soft voice and everyone turns around gasping in surprise._

The large group stares at the person that is hidden within a cloak as the person moved closer.

The person stilled as a sword is pointed at them and Dave's eyes narrows behind his shades.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He states and the person begins chuckling and the voice is soft and sounds slightly roughed. "What's so funny?"

The person suddenly darts forward and knocks Dave's sword away and yanks him back by his shirt and everyone stares at the weapon.

A dark green splattered juggling club is held tightly by a glove covered hand. It's held near Dave's head in a threatening manner.

The person bends down and whispers something into Dave's ear causing Dave's body to go still.

"Let him go!" John shouts, his hammer appearing in his hand ready to save his boyfriend.

"If I were you, I would drop your hammer, John." the male voice startles them and Karkat stands looking at the cloak figure with wide eyes.

"I know that voice.." Karkat whispers and he moves closer and he gently pulls the hood down and everyone gasps as they take in the appearence of the person.

Dulled violet eyes look at everyone and Karkat gently strokes the makeup free face and tears.

"I am not who you think I am." The man whispers looking down at Karkat.

"How can you not be Gamzee?" Karkat says his voice breaking. "You're him. You're just like him!"

"I am a different time dimension Gamzee." the Gamzee says softly as he lets Dave go. "I am from a dimenson, where I was left to rot in Caliborn's grasp."

This Gamzee seemed so tired and sad. He was completely different from the happy Gamzee they were use to. His hair seemed to duller along with his eyes and his body is covered in a torn up cloak.

Under the cloak is a worn out pair of pants and no shirt. The scars on his face are just like their Gamzee's, but he has no face paint anywhere.

"Left to rot?" Feferi says her voice full of sadness and horror. She has a hand near her mouth.

"Yes, in my dimension, I was never saved." The other Gamzee says looking at them. "In my dimension, Lord English rules over every living thing. I am his consort, his queen, his personal whore."

Nepeta lets out a soft wail and Equius holds her close.

Karkat's eyes widden in anger and horror.

"You all were enslaved and brutally killed." comes the voice thicked with pain. "Karkat was kept alived. He was brought into the room I was kept in. Caliborn had my Karkat watch as he spread my legs and took me raw. I was a virgin and I remember screaming and bleeding. Karkat was then killed after Caliborn was done raping me. Since then, he has used me to his liking and I am powerless to stop him."

A wave of sickness hits everyone as they watch indigo tears fall down the pale face.

"That's why you want to help us." Dirk says as he steps forward voice filled with sadness. "You want to prevent it from happening again."

"In 2 days, Caliborn will aim to kill you all." the other Gamzee says as he hands Karkat a sealed envolope. "Read this and you'll know what to do. He's waiting for you all."

And with that, the other Gamzee vanishes into thin air and Karkat falls to the ground crying.

'We will save you. I swear we will save you.' Karkat thinks as he holds the envolope close.

_**End Chapter 6**_

_**Note: Beat you guys weren't expecting a different time dimension Gamzee. But anyway, here's Chapter 6. See ya in Chapter 7.**_


	7. Escape Attempt

_**Chapter 7: Escape Attempt**_

_**Warnings: Langauge, Violence, and Forced BlowJob. You can skip that if you don't wanna read it. Just be warned!**_

Gamzee lets out a soft sigh as he wakes up from another dreamless sleep. He sits up and looks around the room and flops back down.

He doesn't know what time it is or anything anymore. There are no clocks anywhere in the room and he punches the bed angrigly.

'I have to get out of here.' Gamzee thinks as he hears the lock turning on the door.

Caliborn struts in wearing a casual tuxedo and he smirks over at his captive. He licks his lips seeing the long grey legs that are bare due to the gown he's wearing.

His captive is wearing a slim peach colored gown that has a low neck line and is open in the back covering his round ass and has no sleeves.

His captive looks absolutely delecious everytime he sees the troll. He walks towards his captive, forgetting to lock the door behind him due to the distraction on the bed.

Gamzee sees this and a plan caculates in his head, but before he can act, Caliborn has grasped his chin and is kissing him once again.

Gamzee feels a spark of anger as struggles against Caliborn's grasp. His mind screams at him to use his sylladex.

Caliborn is on the ground groaning after taking a heavy hit from the juggling club Gamzee summoned from his sylladex. He forgot that Caliborn didn't know about his sylladex.

His mind screams at him to run and that's what he does. He dashes to the door and fumbles with the handle yanking it open before running out.

Caliborn chuckles as he stands up, blood dripping from a wound from where Gamzee hit him. He smirks as he follows Gamzee's trail.

"Time for a game of cat and mouse." Caliborn laughes as he picks up his rifle. "I need to catch my pesky mouse."

Gamzee is panting by the time he gets around the corner.

He looks around fearfully and he keeps moving, not wanting to be caught by the cherub. He ducks behind a curtain seeing a servant rush by.

He peeks out shaking slightly before running out from his hiding place.

He darts down hallway after hallway in the maze of a base before he ends up in a dead end.

He curses loudly turning to run, but freezes in fear. He takes a step back before his bumps into the nearby door.

Caliborn stands before him rifle pointed at him and fear consumes Gamzee as he realizes he's fucked.

"You're smarter than what I took you for." Caliborn says as he closes the distance before him and his prey. "You have a pretty strong hit too, but not strong enough."

Caliborn leans forward pinning Gamzee against the wall and Gamzee winces in pain at the grip on his wrists.

"I think you need a punishment." Caliborn grins and Gamzee's eyes widen in horror as Caliborn makes him kneel gripping his hair.

**(WARNING: FORCED BLOW JOB!)**

Gamzee lets out a soft whimper as Caliborn's dick pops out of his pants and he begins struggling wildly trying to break free.

Caliborn's grip tightens and he yanks Gamzee forward squeezing his chin until his jaw opens. Gamzee gags as Caliborn's dick is shoved into his mouth.

Caliborn moans at the heat and wetness that is the troll's mouth. He rocks his hips back and forth gaining speed as he goes.

Tears stream down the troll's cheeks as he wildly thrashes trying to pull away only to be held in place.

Gamzee gags at the taste of salty bitter cum that's leaking from the dick in his mouth. Caliborn's moans and grunts get louder as his pace gets rougher and faster.

Caliborn is gentle enough not to hurt his consort too bad, but that mouth is magic! The delecious heat and how his mouth just fits around his dick.

Caliborn keeps thrusting into Gamzee's mouth and he licks his lips lazily looking down at the troll below him.

"So good, my consort.." Caliborn pants softly wiping Gamzee's tears away. "I'm going to cum. Make sure you swallow all of it."

Gamzee shakes his head and he gags as hot gooey cum leaks down his throat in large piles. He swallows on reflex trembling.

Caliborn pulls his dick out once it's soften and Gamzee begins coughing up as much cum as he can. Tears fall rapidly as Gamzee pants heavily.

A hand holds his belly and a soft hiccup makes itself known to Caliborn. He looks at his consort who is crying and he yanks Gamzee to his knees.

He leans forward kissing him as he puts his dick back into his pants.

**(End of FORCED BLOW JOB)**

"That was absolutely wonderful." Caliborn says planting kisses all along Gamzee's face, neck, and shoulders. "Soon, I'll take you in my bed and you'll become mine forever."

Gamzee shakes his head crying as he's chained up by the shackles a servant brought Caliborn. Gamzee feels so ashamed and dirty.

"My friends..." he whispers unsure of his voice. "They'll come for me and you'll be sorry."

Caliborn chuckles as he takes his consort back to the room and connects the end of the shackles to the bed post.

The shackles delicately hold Gamzee's hands together and it has red jewels along the outside. The metal is made from gold.

"When they do, they will be too late." Caliborn says as he bends down kissing Gamzee again. "By the time they come, you'll be mine by force. They will die by my hands and you'll watch."

Caliborn laughes once more before he goes to the door shutting it behind him and locking it.

Gamzee lets out a soft sob shaking as he pulls at the shackles. He shakes his head as indigo tears hit the shackles.

'Karkat...Karkat...' sobs the troll as he curls up. 'Hurry before it's too late...Please! I love you, Karkat!'

Gamzee looks to outside of the barred window and sees the meteor. More tears fall and he sniffles.

"Hurry and get here..." Gamzee whispers softly before turning his back to the meteor. "I can't stay strong much longer."

Caliborn grins as he watches his consort fall asleep.

"Poor thing." Caliborn coos as he takes a long drink of his wine before he smirks evilly. "You'll be my queen in two days and your friends will fail to save you from my grasp."

Caliborn laughes evilly as he retires for the night.

_**End of Chapter 7.**_

_**Note: Oh yeah. I am back in the game. This was Chapter 7 and it was damn good. Took forever to write because I kept screwing up. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys in chapter 8!**_


	8. Time Is Running Out

_**Chapter 8: Time is Running Out**_

_**Warnings: , Language for this chapter. And some kissing.**_

Gamzee lets out another sob as he wakes up in the room still shackled to the bed. He looks out the window seeing the meteor.

'Are you going to save me, Karkat?' Gamzee stares longingly at meteor and soft defeated sigh slumping his shoulders.

His head snaps up hearing the door open.

He lets out a soft whimper and he looks away shaking as Caliborn comes closer to him.

Caliborn looks at his soon-to-be consort and sighes softly. He had put fear into him. That wasn't what he wanted!

Caliborn reaches a gloved hand out to stroke the black locks recieving a flinch and whimper from the Capricorn.

"Why? Why can't you...?" Caliborn whispers pulling him close causing Gamzee to tense. "Why can't you just love me?"

Gamzee freezes in shock and he does nothing as Caliborn kisses him. Caliborn...loves him? Gamzee's mind is scrambled as hands snake around his waist.

Caliborn holds the troll close and he sighes contently enjyoing the feeling of having him held close in his arms.

Oh how he wished to have the troll willingly, but for now, he would break him until he gave in.

Caliborn stands placing the troll on the bed, gently stroking thge makeup free cheek before leaning forward and planting another kiss on those plump lips.

"Tomorrow, we wed and you will be my consort." Caliborn states as he has a servant bring in a decent sized box and he turns around opening it.

Gamzee stares at Caliborn as a circlet is placed on his head. It's gold with purple and red jewels decorating it. One large riby is in the middle and it shines like blood.

"You look beautiful." Caliborn leans down and kisses him again. "Tomrrow, you'll be mine, willingly or by force. And then your friends shall die."

Gamzee feels fear consume his heart before Calibrona nd the servant leave the room.

Gamzee looks at the mirror on the wall and tears cascade down his cheeks rapidly.

"No.." the fear filled whispers echoes off the walls. "Karkat, hurry. Please! Hurry!"

Gamzee looks at the meteor before weeping in misery.

Unknown to Caliborn or Gamzee, help was closer than they thought.

_**End chapter 8 **_

_**Note: This is by far the shortest chapter and I apologize for that. I'll update again really really soon! Sorry guys! I've just been really busy! Hang in there guys! Just a few chapters left!**_


	9. Beating The Odds

_**Chapter 9: Beating The Odds**_

_**I am updating. I know. It's a miracle.**_

_**Warnings: Crossdressing and Language**_

Gamzee was woken up early so that he could be bathed by servants. He tried fighting them, but they simply continued with their job.

He was dressed in a simple pale peach gown that barely reached his knees before he was dragged to another room.

It was large with several large mirrors near a small circular platform. He winces seeing the dummy with a half sewn white shimmering gown.

He is made to stand on the platfrom and a seamstress slowly and carefully fits the gown over the Capricorn.

She gets annoyed at his height and makes him sit while she sews diamonds on the corset top.

The top hugs his chest fittingly and has a lace up back. The top sparkles in the light and makes Gamzee's skin glow paler than normal.

The bottom of the gown poofs out slightly and it hugs his figure beautifully. It is a white silk with some diamonds and purple gems sewn into flowery patterns towards the bottom.

The seamstress finishes the sewing on the top and she laces his corset up. Other servants help put silk leggings with clear crystal high heels on him.

Another servant is gently curling his hair while another applies makeup to his face. He is made to stand after a long white viel is placed onto his head connected to a small silver crown with large diamonds.

Lace gloves are slid onto his hands and he stares at himself in the mirror and tears escape from his eyes.

'This is all wrong.' Gamzee looks at his reflection with sadness. 'I should be marrying the person I love. That's Karkat...'

A servant wipes his tears away and re-applies the makeup. A boquet of white and purple roses are given to him and he starts shaking.

They lead him to a big gold door and slowly he's lead to a large alter that's decorated with white and purple flowers everywhere. Caliborn stands at the alter dressed in a white tuxedo with a long cape attatched to one side.

He smirks seeing Gamzee and the Capricorn looks down at the ground feeling helpless. He's lead to the alter and Caliborn grabs his wrist gently attaching a pair of silver shackles that are attacked to the alter.

They click shut and Caliborn kisses them gently.

"You look beautiful." Gamzee flinches and he looks at Caliborn. "Let us begin."

A priest begins reading the long monologue and each sentence makes Gamzee's hope fade even more.

'They aren't coming.' Gamzee realizes and his shoulders slump down. 'They aren't going to save me.'

Caliborn lifts up Gamzee's chin startling the troll out of his thoughts.

"I do." Caliborn whispers and Gamzee's eyes water with sadness.

"If anyone believes these two shall not be wed, speak now. Or forever hold your peace." The priest says loudly and Gamzee lowers his head sadly.

"HEY FUCKASS! I OBJECT!" a loud angry voice rings out and Gamzee's head snaps towards the middle of the room.

Standing there scythes at the ready and dressed as a waiter, is Karkat Vantas.

"Karkat.." Gamzee breathes shocked and Caliborn sneers angrigly.

"You can't have him!" Karkat states and Gamzee looks around realizing that his friends are all in disguise and tears of joy and relief fall down his cheeks. "He's my matesprite!"

Caliborn steps forward and a barrier surrounds the alter sealing Gamzee inside.

"This will become your grave." Caliborn's voice rings out and everyone stands their ground and prepares for the final battle.

'Karkat...' Gamzee thinks as he sees the look in his eyes. "You can do this! I believe in you guys!"

The final fight starts now!

_**End chapter 9**_

_**Note: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been really lazy!**_


	10. Battle For The Capricorn

_**Chapter 10: Battle For The Capricorn**_

_**Warnings: Language, Violence, Yaoi, and more..**_

Gamzee stared at rhe Cancer before him and tears streamed down his cheeks.

'They came to save me!' He hiccups softly and he smiles at everyone.

Karkat gets into a fighting stance and he nods at Equius, Tavros, and Nepeta who nod back.

Kanaya leaps into action forcing Caliborn away from the barrier and he summons his rifle shooting at the Virgo who dodges before Eridan returns the shots at an equal pace.

While Caliborn is fighting multiple trolls and humans, three trolls rush to the barrier. Equius reaches out and touches it jerking his hand away when it burns his finger.

"This..may be troublesome." Equius says and Gamzee looks at them happily. "Give me a minute to try to figure out how to break this."

Tavros looks at the Capircorn and his eyes widen in horror seeing the shackles and when Nepeta sees them, her claws come out and she hisses.

"How dare he!" She hisses turning to glare at cherub. "He was really going to force Gamzee into this."

While Equius sturggles with the barrier, Karkat smirks as his scythe tears into the white tuxedo drawing red blood and a hiss.

"You will never have Gamzee!" He snaps at the cherub as he goes in for another attack, barely dodging a gunshot. "He's going to return to us!"

Caliborn laughes and brings his leg up catching the Cancer in the stomach sending him into a table with a loud crash.

"Back to the same people who rejected him?" Caliborn laughes maliciously looking at them. "It's because of all of you, he came to be in my possesion!"

Karkat groans sitting up wiping the red blood from his cut cheek and he stands up.

"Better than a pyscho like you!" Feferi's triton pierces Caliborn's side and he delivers a punch to her face sending her flying into a wall.

"Fef! You cod-sucking asshole!" Eridan shoots at Caliborn who returns the shots with equal ablitity.

Eridan rolls out of the way of a barrage of bullets before Dirk manages to get close and slashes Caliborn across the chest.

Jake cries out when Caliborn grabs Dirk by the neck and headbutts him in the face knocking the older Strider out.

Caliborn flings the body and Dirk's unconscious form slams into the organ and the wall collapses.

"DIRK!" Tavros quickly rushes to help the human while everyone else turns their attention towards caliborn.

Equius manages to break through the barrier and he STRONG breaks the shackles and Gamzee rubs his wrists muttering a thank you.

Karkat is relieved to see Gamzee free, but he's distracted and Caliborn appears behind him slamming the Cancer to the ground making him land on his stomach.

Gamzee's body is moving before his mind can process it and he darts towards the Cancer with horror.

"You die right here and now." Caliborn snarls and points his rifle right at Karkat's forhead.

Karkat is frozen with fear and he stares at the barrel.

'Move...'

Gamzee's eyes brim with tears watching Karkat freeze up.

'RUN!'

"KARKAT!"

**-BANG!-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Cliffhanger because I'm evil.**

**End of Chapter 10**

**Note: Stay tuned for Chapter 11 because it's the last chapter to Bring The Capricorn Home! See you guys in the last Chapter!**


	11. Savior

_**Chapter 11: Savior**_

_**Warnings: Violence, Language, and yaoi.**_

_~Previously on Bring The Capricorn Home~_

_Gamzee's body is moving before his mind can process it and he darts towards the Cancer with horror._

_"You die right here and now." Caliborn snarls and points his rifle right at Karkat's forhead._

_Karkat is frozen with fear and he stares at the barrel._

_'Move...'_

_Gamzee's eyes brim with tears watching Karkat freeze up._

_'RUN!'_

_"KARKAT!"_

_-BANG!-_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

No one spoke a single word as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Karkat's eyes stayed glued to the Capricorn who stood in front of him shaking slighty as his hand covered his shoulder as indigo blood drips from the wound.

Gamzee's violet eyes locked with his savior who smiled at him.

Caliborn slumps to the ground unconscious with a large hole in his stomach.

Gamzee slumps to his knees and the person walks towards him looking at the wound with a sad look.

Karkat moved to Gamzee's side just as the person gently starts cleaning and stitching the wound with wll trained fingers.

"Kurloz, you're a motherfucking miracle you know that?" Gamzee chuckles softly as relief fills his body.

Kurloz smiles at him and signs at him before he stands up gently helping the Capricorn to his feet.

Gamzee hugs Kurloz and whispers "thank you" to him before he sees everyone looking at him.

His eyes look at eveyrone who all smile at him before he feels a hand snake into his and Gamzee turns to look at Karkat who moves closer to him.

Karkat grabs Gamzee's chin and pulls him down before their lips meet in a chaste kiss which causes Gamzee's cheeks to turn indigo.

Karkat smirks and pulls away looking at Gamzee.

"Ka...Karkat.." Gamzee stutters embarassed.

"I love you, Fuckass." Karkat says and kisses him once more before getting down onto one knee. "Will you be my fucking matesprite?"

Gamzee's heart beats quickly as he looks at Karkat blushing brightly before tears escape from his eyes.

The emotion in Karkat's red eyes overwhelms him and Karkat frowns worried that he may have hurt the Capricorn.

"You can bet your motherfucking miracles that I would love that." Gamzee slumps down into Karkat's arms curling into him happily.

Everyone began laughing at the newly formed couple.

"Hey, Gamzee, Karkat, let's go home." John says as he smiles at them.

Gamzee looks at them and sees nothing but acceptence from everyone and he nods happily.

Everyone starts heading out, but Karkat holds Gamzee back for a second.

"If it wasn't for us, you would have never ended up here." He states as he brings the Capricorn close. "But I will say you look fucking sexy in that dress."

Gamzee squeals as Karkat squeezes his butt and Gamzee looks at Karkat.

"You're lucky I motherfucking love you." Gamzee dips his head and captures th Cancer's lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're right. I am lucky." karkat smiles at his matesprite before they join the others.

Unaware to them, red eyes snapped open.

_**End of Bring The Capricorn Home**_

_**Note: Yeah, I've been really busy lately. And yes, this will have sequel! Thanks guys! Also, yes, I know this chapter was really cheezy.**_


End file.
